misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Porygon-Z
Porygon-Z, labeled, The Geek started out as a Porygon, evolved to Porygon-2 and eventually to Porygon-Z. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Registeel and Team Gyrados. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical, but had a segment on the Airport Side Show. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Hariyama. He will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info: *Category: the Virtual Pokemon *Type: Normal *Height: 2'11" *Weight: 75 lbs *Ability: Adaptability *Nature: Jolly *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Signal Beam **Hyper Beam **Tri Attack **Double Team Biography Porygon-Z was never what you'd call cool, but the young robot was in denial. He was smart for sure, but lacked common sense. He flirted his way through school, because the other enjoyed him making a fool out of himself. His friends started to point this out to him, but he laughed it off. He joined Total Pokemon Island to show his friends how to pick up a girl on T.V. Let's just say things didn't go as the young boy planned. Total Pokemon Island Porygon-Z started out the competiton as a Porygon on Team Registeel with; Treecko, Skitty, Smoochum, Chinchou, Hoppip, Chingling, Combee and Happiny. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; Porygon was one of the jumpers for Team Registeel. In The Big Sleep; Porygon is the 10th camper to fall asleep, but is immune when Smoochum gets second place. In Dodge Berry; Porygon competes in the first match alongside, Combee, Chinchou, Hippopotas and Skitty. Porygon gets out Spiritomb, but is quickly eliminated shortly after by Cherubi. In Those Talented Campers; Porygon was one of Smoochum's juggling balls. In Are You Scared Now?; Porygon succeeded in diffusing his time bomb with Tri-Attack and later received an Upgrade evolving to Porygon-2. In A Dark Deal with Darkrai; after Miltank announces the challenge a cluster of confessionals are shown. Porygon-2's confessional is about his numerous failed attempts to win over Mismagius. In Breaking the Alliance; Porygon-2 received a black ball and his life in the game was put in Vespiquen's hands. Luckily he was the first to receive a Vespiquen doll. In Time to Switch Teams; Porygon-2 was placed on Team Gyarados with; Grovyle, Jynx, Cherrim, Houndoom, Bellossom, Espeon, Bronzong, Mantine and Nidorino. In Oooh Shiny; Porygon-2 is teamed up with Bellossom and Nidorino. Nidorino claims to have good directional skills, but gets the trio horribly lost. In the end, the confusion gets Nidorino eliminated. In We're Human; Porygon-2 battles Bertha and when he is victorious evolves to Porygon-Z. In Rotom Round-up; Porygon-Z and Cherrim manage to catch the Wash Rotom thanks to Cherrim's Leaf Storm. In Sing, sing, sing; Porygon-Z, Vespiquen and Cherrim sing for the challenge but end up losing. That night at the Bonfire Ceremony, him and Vespiquen are put on the block but sadly Porygon-Z got the short end of the stick. Porygon-Z becomes the 26th camper voted off and ends up in 17th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Porygon-Z's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is Aaron Carter's "To All the Girls" Gallery Porygon-Z Pokedex 3D.png|Porygon-Z in Pokedex 3D Porygon-Z Kalos back.png|Porygon-Z's back sprite in Kalos Porygon-Z Kalos front.png|Porygon-Z's front sprite in Kalos Porygon-Z New Party.png|Porygon-Z's party sprite in Kalos and beyond Porygon-Z Unova back.png|Porygon-Z's back sprite in Unova Porygon-Z Unova.png|Porygon-Z's front sprite in Unova Porygon-Z Shuffle.png|Porygon-Z in Pokemon Shuffle Porygon-Z Rumble.png|Porygon-Z in Pokemon Rumble Porygon-Z Poke Park.png|Porygon-Z in Poke Park Porygon-Z MD.png|Porygon-Z's Mystery Dungeon square Porygon-Z Sinnoh back.png|Porygon-Z's back sprite in Sinnoh Porygon-Z Plt.png|Porygon-Z's sprite in Pokemon Platinum Porygon-Z DP.png|Porygon-Z's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Porygon-Z Ancient Origins.png|Porygon-Z's first card in the Ancient Origins expansion Porygon-Z Ancient Origins 2.png|Porygon-Z's second card in the Ancient Origins expansion Porygon-Z Burning Shadows.png|Porygon-Z's card in the Burning Shadows expansion Porygon-Z DP Promo.jpg|Porygon-Z's card in the Diamond and Pearl promo expansion Porygon-Z Great Encounters.png|Porygon-Z's card in the Great Encounters expansion Porygon-Z Majestic Dawn.png|Porygon-Z's card in the Majestic Dawn expansion Porygon-Z Plasma Blast.png|Porygon-Z's first card in the Plasma Burst expansion Porygon-Z Plasma Blast 2.png|Porygon-Z's second card in the Plasma Burst expansion Porygon-Z Sun Moon Promo.jpg|Porygon-Z's card in the Sun and Moon Promo expansion Porygon-Z Temple of Anger.jpg|Porygon-Z's card in the Temple of Anger expansion Porygon-Z Triumphant.png|Porygon-Z's card in the Triumphant expansion Porygon-Z Mars.png|Porygon-Z's card belonging to Mars Porygon-Z Manga.png|Porygon-Z in the Pokemon Manga Porygon-Z OA.png|Porygon-Z's Original Artwork in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Porygon-Z anime model.png|Porygon-Z's model for the Pokemon Anime porygon-z unova back.gif|Porygon-Z's animated back sprite for the Fifth Generation porygon-z unova front.gif|Porygon-Z's animated front sprite in the Fifth Generation Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Registeel Category:Team Gyrados Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Hariyama Category:Team Hariyamna